Noche de consuelo
by Shazuko1
Summary: Una noche en una barra conoces a una mujer, ¿qué harás con ella? ¿Te dejarías llevar?


Noche de consuelo

Habían vuelto a discutir. Cada noche era lo mismo. Él quería estar con ella, como antes, pero siempre le rechazaba con estúpidas y falsas excusas. Él le contestaba con palabras malsonantes, a las que ella correspondía con gritos y lloros. Siempre terminaban igual. Ella le daba una bofetada y él salía por la puerta sin escuchar los ruegos de su amada, para que no se fuera y se quedara con ella, que lo sentía. Siempre lo mismo. Al final, terminaba en el mismo bar de todas las noches, en la barra, bebiendo vino, ahogando en él sus penas. Su gran amigo.

Otra noche en una barra  
Conversando con el vino  
Ese amigo al que cuenta,  
La historia que ha sufrido 

Mas, aquella noche, fue distinto. Se dejó llevar por las caricias que una mujer le regalaba en un baile, que gustoso aceptó. Le gustaba sujetar esa cintura, propiedad de aquella mujer de cabellos rosados y ojos esmeralda. Mientras ella acariciaba su sedosa cabellera rubia y se fijaba en esos zafiros que iluminaban la cara del visitante. Aquel baile cada vez iba siendo más caprichoso, quería más. La acompañó a su casa y subió hasta ella. Volvieron a besarse como en aquel baile, y se dejaron llevar por aquel momento tan dulce, que solo para ellos era. Aquella mujer le controlaba, y él, como un loco, se dejaba llevar.

Esa noche fue distinto.  
El sabor de las caricias,  
Que ella regaló en un baile,  
Que tan dulce y caprichoso,  
Le inundo los seis sentidos,  
Del sediento visitante 

Fue un gran momento en el que se tumbaron en la cama, él encima de ella, disfrutando de cada beso y de cada caricia que intercambiaban. Ambos gemían lentamente y en voz baja, solo para ellos. Fue un momento alegre y triste a la vez, él no podía hacer eso, tenía pareja, pero la olvidó aquella noche y se entregó totalmente, a la bella mujer que gemía debajo de él.

Como pudo aquella ingrata,  
Compartir aquel momento,  
De alegría y de lamento,  
Con el hombre de otra dama.

Como pudo ella hacer eso. Como le dejó que lo hiciera. Quizás la excitación le nublaba los sentidos. Estaban compartiendo un pecado, un pecado demasiado bueno como para no ser degustado.

-Sakura...-gimió él, diciendo su nombre-Voy a...

-Shhh, yo también, Naruto, yo también...-le respondió ella

Llegaron al éxtasis juntos, y gimieron al unísono. Ella se quedó dormida diciéndole un "Te amo...", del cual, no obtuvo respuesta.

Como pudo aquella ingrata,

Compartir aquel momento,

De alegría y de lamento,

Con el hombre de otra dama. 

Se despertó a la mañana siguiente. Miró al otro lado de la cama, y sonrió amargamente. No estaba. Aquel hombre con el que había compartido tanto. Se descubrió sola, sin nadie que la apoyase en aquel momento. Recordaba como él se había entregado sin oponer resistencia, como ella le había dejado que siguiera, a pesar de saber de su estado en pareja. Ahora estaba sola, como siempre.

Entre las mil y una velas,  
No había ni un signo de vida,  
Solo una sonrisa quieta  
Se vio sola en esa cama,  
Que hace nada los entregos,  
Compartieron hasta la mañana 

Desde aquel día, comenzó a ir siempre a aquella barra cada noche, para ver si volvía a ver a su amado, pero no encontró nada más que licores. Los aceptó gustosa. Lloraba y sonreía sin saber porque. Seguía recordando aquella noche, aquel hombre. Lo peor de todo, es que aquel recuerdo la sumía en la más profunda oscuridad. Le atormentaba cuando dormía, le ahogaba cuando bebía, le deprimía totalmente.

Desde entonces siempre vuelve,  
A esa barra cada noche,  
Donde llora y sonríe.  
No consigue deshacerse de un recuerdo,  
Que le ahoga, le atormenta y le deprime. 

Sin embargo, él, no le dijo nada a su pareja. Desde aquel día, él no pudo volver a aquella barra con la mujer. Su "amada" se lo impedía arrastrándolo a un nido que al él le desconsolaba, al no poder gemir el nombre de su Sakura. Una noche, cometió un grave error. Dijo el nombre de la rosada, y, la otra mujer, le miró extrañada, él, quedó sin saber que decir.

Como pudo aquella ingrata,  
Compartir aquel momento,  
De alegría y de lamento,  
Con el hombre de otra dama.

Mientras, la pequeña ingrata seguía atormentándose con ese hombre, con aquella noche. Salía de su casa en dirección al lugar donde esperaba ver cumplidos sus sueños, volver a ver a su amado rubio. Que volvieran a bailar, a acariciarse, a dejarse llevar por los besos y la pasión. En el fondo, sabía que solamente iba a beber, a intentar olvidarlo.

Como pudo aquella ingrata,  
Compartir aquel momento,  
De alegría y de lamento,  
Con el hombre de otra dama.

Entró al pequeño local y se sentó en un taburete, mientras pedía una copa. De pronto, una voz la sobresaltó.

-Una mujer tan bella como tú, no debería dejarse llevar por los fatídicos efectos del alcohol.

Se giró para conectarse con unos zafiros ya conocidos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó ella, todavía sorprendida

-Creo que aquella noche no te respondí-dijo él-Bien, pues hoy he venido a hacerlo. Yo también, Sakura.

Al principio, no sabía a que se refería, pero luego recordó aquel te amo sin responder, y se dio cuenta de a que se refería. Se abrazó fuertemente a él, y comenzó a llorar de alegría, en su hombro.

-Te amo...-le dijo ella besándolo

-Yo también te amo...-le respondió él, después de corresponder al beso

Y juntos, volvieron a compartir, una noche de consuelo.

Bueno, estos días estoy de un inspirado, no dejo de poner historias. Esta se la dedico a seethersan, que ha sido el que en más historias mías, ha posteado. Ya sé que la canción solamente dice que lo hacen y él se marcha dejándola sola, pero se acabó el hacer fics que terminen tristes, de momento. También se lo dedico a Kitsunero, que me dijo que siguiera haciendo más historias, cada vez que postea en una, me lo dice, debo ser muy bueno, y eso que yo siempre me estoy dando cabezazos contra el ordenador diciéndome que soy pésimo XD. Bueno, solo espero que os haya gustado. Saludos.


End file.
